The Endless Bond
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Fic for NaruGaa/GaaNaru day. Summary: Naruto & Gaara diutus untuk menjalankan misi berdua saat mereka sedang bingung dengan perasaan mereka masing-masing, kenapa mereka selalu deg-degan ya? Jangan-jangan.....Warning: OOC, Yaoi, Smutt. Please review?
1. What Happen With Me?

Okay, fic ke 2 untuk NaruGaa day! Yai! XD

Ini fic pertamaku yg genrenya adventure, maaf kalau kurang kerasa soalnya emang gak bakat bikin tema adventure

Warning: Smutt, Yaoi, OOC

Disclaimer: Udah tau soal disclaimer kan? Aku bukan Kishimoto sensei~~

* * *

**The Endless Feeling**

Chapter 1: What Happen With Me?

Gaara POV

Aku menatap sekelilingku. Ku lihat di mataku setiap orang berpasang-pasangan dan berkelompok, mereka mengobrol, bercanda, tertawa dan juga tersenyum. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang bertengkar atau bahkan saling membunuh.

Itulah yang dinamakan "ikatan" antar manusia.

Lalu, apa yang aku lakukan di sini? Di balik topeng pembunuh berdarah dingin ini aku tetap sama seperti dulu. Aku hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki yang selalu kebingungan mencari cinta. Aku hanya merasa kesal, takut, marah, dendam dan semua perasaan lain yang mengubur rasa kesepianku yang tak pernah dalam.

Mereka semua tidak pernah tahu betapa aku sangat iri dan kesal melihat semua orang di sekitarku mendapatkan "cinta".

Bagiku "cinta" itu tidaklah lebih dari sebuah khayalan yang tak akan pernah kugapai.

Aku sudah lelah. Setiap waktu kukorbankan untuk meraih "cinta" namun selalu berakhir dengan kegagalan.

Aku berusaha untuk melupakan rasa sakit yang selalu menyerang dadaku dengan membunuh dan menikmati menghapus keberadaan orang lain. Dengan begitu aku merasa "hidup".

Namun, semua itu hanya sementara. Semua rasa sakit itu kembali datang setiap malam dimana hatiku semakin lemah dan akhirnya pun hilang tanpa sisa.

Namun, mengapa meski aku yakin kalau aku tak punya hati, aku masih merasakan rasa sakit di dadaku yang tak pernah menghilang.

Aku sangat lelah, rasanya aku ingin diriku ditelan seluruhnya oleh kegelapan. Atau memang diriku sekarang tengah ditelan kegelapan. Aku membirkan monster itu mengambil alih tubuhku dan menumpahkan darah dimana-mana. Aku hanya memandang semua itu tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Untuk apa aku melawan? Aku tak punya alasan untuk menahan gejolak monster haus darah dalam diriku ini. Aku tak peduli meski semua orang di sekitarku kehilangan nyawa mereka.

Aku....merasa keberadaanku perlahan menghilang dari diriku. Aku tak tahu sampai kapan aku masih bisa bertahan. Aku tak tahu sampai kapan sisi "manusia" dari diriku ini tetap hidup...aku....

_"Rasa sakit dari kesendirian....rasanya benar-benar sangat menyakitkan bukan?"_

Mataku terbelalak menatapnya. Untuk sekejap aku bisa merasakan kesadaranku kembali mengambil alih tubuhku dan tidak lagi dikendalikan "monster" itu. Aku melihatnya sambil menghiraukan seluruh rasa sakit yang menyerang tubuhku.

Aku melihatnya di sana, sesosok orang yang dapat menembus topeng yang telah kubuat. Ia melewati semua batas garis yang telah kugambar.

Dia...mengerti diriku?

_"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi....aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu sampai terasa sakit."_

Mataku berbinar. Aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdegup semakin kencang. Benarkah ia mengerti?

Aku menutup mataku. Tidak mungkin kan? Tidak mungkin ada seseorang yang bisa mengerti perasaanku. Tak ada orang yang sudi melihatku seutuhnya. Di mata mereka aku hanyalah seorang monster yang ingin mereka lenyapkan, tak mungkin ada orang yang dapat mengerti perasaanku.

Aku bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang selalu menyerang dadaku kini kembali datang. Rasa sakit yang tak bisa kubandingkan dengan semua luka di tubuh ini.

Sudahlah, Gaara. Terima saja, aku ini selalu sendiri. Sejak dulu, mulai sekarang dan sampai kapan pun aku akan selalu sendirian.

Sendirian....

Aku tersentak dan terbangun dari tempat tidurku. Aku merasakan rasa sakit langsung datang menyerbu tubuhku karena tindakanku yang ceroboh. Namun aku menghiraukannya.

'Ah....aku berpikir melantur lagi,' pikirku seakan terbangun dari mimpi. Aku tidak bermimpi, tapi pada saat insomnia kembali berkunjung, pikiranku selalu terbang berkeliling karena aku tak punya banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan. Kadang tanpa sadar aku mengulang ingatan dalam kepalaku dan terasa bagaikan mimpi.

Aku menyentuh dahiku dan mengelusnya, berusaha meredam rasa sakit yang berasal dari semua luka di tubuhku.

Aku duduk di tempat tidurku. Pikiranku kembali melayang ke hari itu.

_"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyakiti orang yang berharga untukku. Karena merekalah yang menyelamatkanku dari neraka kesepian."_

Sudah hampir seminggu berlalu sejak invasi Konoha pada ujian chuunin terjadi. Namun, aku masih mengingat semuanya dengan jelas seakan aku baru saja mengalamainya kemarin.

Dan, di sanalah aku bertemua dirinya.

Aku meremas dadaku. Bukankah ia sangat hebat? Ia mengatakan kalau ia mengerti diriku namun kini ia sudah memiliki orang yang berharga untuknya. Sedangkan aku?

Aku....sampai kapan akan terus begini?

Aku terkejut menyadari sesuatu yang basah mengalir di pipiku. Perlahan jemariku menyentuhnya dan terkejut menyadari kalau aku sedang menangis.

Aku menggosok mataku namun dadaku terasa semakin sakit. Aku tak bisa mengontrol air mata yang jatuh semakin deras sampai membasahi selimutku. Tanganku terus berusaha menghapus air mata itu namun air mataku hanya terus menerus jatuh tanpa henti.

Aku...ingin seperti dia....

Pikiranku kembali membayang, membayangkan seseorang yang telah mempu menghancurkan topeng dingin yang telah kubuat. Matanya yang biru, rambutnya berwarna pirang, bagaimana cara ia tersenyum dan bagaimana ia terlihat bahagia di kelilingi oleh orang yang berharga untuknya.

Dan aku hanya bisa melihat semua itu dari jauh dan beranggapan itu semua mimpi bagiku. Mimpi yang sudah sejak lama aku putuskan untuk menyerah dan tak pernah menggapainya.

Tapi mungkin, tak ada salahnya....bila aku mencoba untuk meraih "mimpi" itu sekali lagi...'kan?

Dan mungkin, suatu saat aku bisa menjadi seperti dirinya....

Dirinya yang kelihatan bersinar di mataku.

**_Deg!_**

Eh....a...apa ini? Kenapa hatiku?

Aku meremas dadaku dan bisa merasakan dengan jelas kalau irama detak jantungku semakin cepat. Aku meraih satu bantal dan memeluknya dengan erat. Dadaku terasa sesak dan kepalaku terasa pusing...

**_Deg! _**

Ada apa ini?

Rasanya, setiap aku berpikir tentang dirinya, tubuhku terasa aneh. Dadaku terasa sesak dan aku tak bisa bernapas...

Apa yang terjadi pada diriku?

***

Gaara POV

Aku menatap pantulan diriku di kaca. Aku melihat seorang bocah remaja berambut merah, dengan lingkaran mata hitam yang aneh serta warna mata yang abnormal. Kulit yang pucat dan tubuh yang kecil semakin menambah parah semua itu.

Ah, kenapa diriku seperti ini? Kenapa aku kelihatan begitu aneh daripada orang-orang normal lainnya?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan menatap diriku. Aku bisa melihat bahwa kendali Shukaku atas tubuhku tidak sekuat dulu. Aku bisa melihat ada seberkas cahaya yang masih tak ternoda di mataku.

Ah, mungkin aku berpikir terlalu banyak. Aku menatap ke wastafel, entah kenapa aku merasa frustasi.

Ah....dengan wujud seperti ini....apa ada orang yang mau berteman denganku? Apa ada orang yang mau memaafkanku setelah semua dosa yang kulakukan? Kapan, aku bisa menjadi seperti dia?

Dia....

Aku terkejut melihat diriku di cermin. Aku melihat pipiku memerah seketika dan mataku terlihat begitu polos tanpa dosa.

Tidak! Yang seperti ini bukan Sabaku no Gaara!

Aku berpaling dari cermin dan berusaha menenangkan detak jantungku yang tak karuan. Aku merasa badanku dan hatiku selalu bergetar setiap kali aku memikirkan dirinya. Apa aku sakit?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku merasa sangat bingung dengan keadaanku ini sampai kepalaku terasa pusing. Mungkin aku terkena semacam virus? Entahlah, aku jarang sekali sakit.

Ayolah, Gaara, kau dipanggil oleh para tetua untuk misi berikutnya, pikirku seakan bicara pada diriku sendiri.

Akhirnya desahan kembali keluar dari mulutku. Aku kembali berdiri tegak dan berbalik pergi. Aku harap misi kali ini bisa mengalihkan perhatianku atas masalahku ini. Sepertinya aku akan menjalani misi ini sendiri.

Kabar baik memang, karena itu artinya aku akan bebas. Namun, para tetua tak pernah membiarkanku menjalani misi seorang diri, karena mereka tak ingin aku lepas kontrol. Bila mereka mengirimku sendiri kali ini....

Ini bukanlah berita yang bagus....

***

Naruto POV

Aku mendesah begitu aku sampai di depan gerbang Sunagakure. Ya, apa sih yang sedang kulakukan di sini?

Misi, ya aku akan menjalani misi di sini.

Tapi, bukankah Sunagakure itu MUSUH! Mereka bersekongkol dengan Itugakure – atau apalah namanya itu, aku lupa – dan membunuh kakek Hokage ketiga.

Lalu, kenapa aku diutus ke wilayah musuh seperti ini!?

Aku mendengus. Tak mungkin pertanyaan sulit seperti itu bisa dijawab oeh otakku yang pas-pasan seperti ini. Mungkin para tetua merencanakan sesuatu dengan mengirimku seorang diri ke wilayah musuh seperti ini. Entahlah.

Aku menepuk pipiku untuk mengembalikan semangatku dan kembali berjalan.

Setelah sempat tercegat oleh penjaga gerbang Suna – yang sempat debat denganku karena dia tidak percaya kalau aku utusan dari Konoha – aku kembali meneruskan perjalananku di desa asing ini. Tujuanku....hm....kemana ya?

Oh ya benar, kantor Kazekage. Aku menepuk jidatku karena baru ingat, mengapa aku memiliki otak yang begitu lambat berpikir? Huh, dasar nasib.

Aku segera menemukan kantor Kazekage – jelas saja, bangunannya yang paling besar dan tinggi di sini – dan segera berjalan ke arahnya. Aku menarik jubah yang kupakai, angin berhembus dan membuat banyak pasir berterbangan. Aku heran kenapa ada manusia hidup di tempat seperti ini. Di sini cuma pasir, pasirdan PASIR!

Ok, aku sedikit kesal karena banyak pasir di sendalku – yang membuat kakiku terasa gatal – dan juga aku merasa setiap lipatan di bajuku terdapat pasir. Aduh, pasir-pasir ini membuatku kesal, hampir sama kesalnya dengan panas ini. Sumpah deh, sudah di sini banyak pasir, panas lagi. PANAS!

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aduh, keadaan di sini benar-benar membuatku merasa gila.

Aku mempercepat langkahku, tak ingin merasa lebih gila dari ini.

Tanpa sadar aku sudah sampai di depan kantor Kazekage. Aku jadi sedikit tegang. Ini pertama kalinya aku mengemban misi penting – yang terasa seperti beban – sendirian. Aku menghela napas lagi dan melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam.

Aku tidak heran melihat keadaan ruangan dalam yang berpasir – lagi-lagi pasir – mungkin karena orang-orang Suna tidak pernah menyapu? Hei! Bagaimana kau bisa menyapu kalau lantai dan dindingnya juga terbuat dari pasir?!

Aku ingin memukul diriku sendiri. Semua keadaan asing ini tak bisa membuatku berhenti berpikir, padahal otakku tak bisa diajak berpikir lama-lama. Ini juga sudah mulai nyut-nyutan.

Aku berjalan ke meja resepsionis dan bertanya dimana ruang para tetua berada. Setelah sempat berdebat – lagi, karena alasan yang sama, memangnya aku ini sebegitu meragukannya untuk menjadi seorang utusan Konoha? Aku kan juga seorang ninja! – salah seorang dari kedua wanita yang menjaga meja resepsionis mengantarku ke ruang para tetua.

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang dan merasa sedikit bosa karena interior gedung di sini sedikit sekali. Semuanya cuma PASIR! Ya Tuhan! Kenapa sih di sini itu isinya cuma pasir semua!? Kalau begini terus aku bisa gila!

"Silahkan menunggu di sini, para tetua sedang rapat."

Aku nyaris terlonjak saat wanita yang mengantarku bicara, aku hanya bisa cenge-ngesan. Aku melihat sebuah pintu besar yang tertutup di depanku. Aku yakin, ruangan yang ada di baliknya pun sangat besar. Aku berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang ada di depan ruangan itu.

Wanita itu segera pergi, ia mengatakan kalau para tetua akan segera mempersilahkanku masuk kalau rapat sudah selesai. Aku hanya bisa menurut saja.

Aku mendesah dan menyandarkan diriku ke dinding. Aku merasa lelah sekali. Perjalan dari Konoha ke Suna benar-benar jauh, aku sempat kesasar pula – kan aku belum pernah ke Suna. Dan belum lagi pasir dan panas di sini membuatku gila.

***

Gaara POV

Aku berjalan menuju tempat para tetua berada. Aku menatap ke depan sambil berusaha mengacuhkan semua pandangan dingin yang diarahkan ke arahku. Aku bisa merasakan pandangan mereka semua menusuk punggungku namun aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

Aku berbelok di tikungan dan akhirnya sampai ke depan ruangan. Aku melihat pintunya tertutup rapat, mungkin para tetua sedang mengadakan pertemuanpenting? Entahlah, itu bukan urusanku. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dan terkejut....terkejut melihat dia ada di sana.

Dia tertidur di bangku dengan punggung bersandar pada tembok. Wajahnya terlihat damai dan tenang. Rambutnya yang pirang terlihat kelewat berantakan, namun menurutku itu membuatnya tampak mempesona. Matanya yang tertutup dan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka dan mengeluarkan napas hangat.

**_Deg!_**

Aku meremas dadaku yang rasanya kembali sakit. Bukan sakit yang seperti biasanya namun detak jantungku berasa di luar normal dan membuat dadaku sesak.

Aku terkejut saat melihat pintu di sebelahku dibuka. Salah seorang tetua muncul di baliknya.

"Ah, kalian berdua silahkan masuk," katanya namun aku bisa melihat ia tampak heran melihat dia tertidur. Dia, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Bangunkan dia," katanya padaku dan tetua itu masuk kembali ke ruangan. Aku terpaku sejenak dan menoleh menatap Naruto. Aku bisa merasakan jantungku kembali berdebar kencang. Ada dengan diriku?

Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membangunkannya? Memukulnya? Membentukan dahiku padanya? Atau hanya memanggilnya saja?

"Uzumaki, bangunlah," kataku akhirnya memutuskan untuk memanggilnya saja. Aku melihat ia tidak merespon.

"Uzumaki, bangun!" panggilku lebih keras. Aku bisa merasakan suaraku bergetar saat memanggil namanya. Aku sangat bingung, ada apa dengan diriku? Ada apa ini?

Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Sesaat aku terdiam mengagumi wajahnya yang membuatku terpesona. Aku dengan segenap keberanianku, mengulurkan tanganku dan menyentuh pundaknya. Rasanya saat itu juga jantungku berhenti berdetak, namun aku mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikannya. Aku mengguncang tubuhnya pelan. "Uzumaki, bangunlah," kataku lagi.

Aku terkejut saat ia meraih tanganku dan menggemgamnya erat. Aku berusaha menarik tanganku lepas namun ia sudah keburu bangun.

***

Naruto POV

"Jadi, kami tugaskan kalian berdua untuk menangani buronan diYukigakure." (AN: Ok, Land of Snow itu Yukigakure kan? Kalau salah maaf ya _)

Aku mendongak. Menatap para tetua dengan tampang tak percaya. Aku dan....si lingkar mata hitam ini!? Aku menoleh dan menatap orang yang ada di sebelahku. Seseorang yang memberiku mimpi buruk selama seminggu. Seseorang yang membuatku teringat masa laluku yang gelap. Seseorang yang....entah kenapa sangat mirip denganku.

Ia melirikku dan bertemu mata denganku, namun dengan cepat ia menolehkan kepalanya, seakan tidak ingin menjalin kontak mata denganku.

Aku hanya bias cemberut kesal dan kembali menatap tetua meski aku tidak benar-benar mendengarkan mereka. Kenapa aku harus menjalankan misi BERDUA dengannya?

Iya memang, bukannya aku membencinya, namun bersamanya membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Ia itu sangat DIAM! Bahkan lebih diam dari Sasuke. Matanya tajam, sangat pendiam namun dia juga sangat menyeramkan. Ia benar-benar berlawanan denganku! Ia seperti musuh alamiku. Benarkan?

Tetua kembali bicara panjang lebar, namun aku tidak mendengarkannya (lagi). Aku jadi ingat, saat aku bangun tadi aku sampai jatuh jungkir balik karena bertemu mata dengan Gaara. Jelas saja aku kaget, aku kan tidak menyangka ia bisa ada di depanku begitu.

Dan, aku kembali terkejut ketika para tetua menyudahi pembicaraannya. Waduh! Aku hampir gak mendengarkan apa-apa! Uh...ya sudahlah.

***

Gaara POV

Aku menatap langit yg cerah dengan mata sayu. Aku akan menjalani misi dengan Naruto Uzumaki. Aku...bisa menjalankan misi dengan orang yang diam-diam kukagumi...aku sebenarnya...sangat senang.

Tapi, kenapa aku jadi aneh kalau dekat dengannya, kenapa setiap memikirkannya aku merasa jadi seperti orang lain?

Aku berjalan ke luar gedung Kazekage dan melangkah menuju gerbang. Kami akan berangkat sekarang, setidaknya aku berpikir begitu.

Aku menatap tangan kananku yang tadi sempat menjalin kontak dengan Uzumaki. Aku merasa genggamannya berbekas dan terasa panas namun tanganku tetap mulus pucat tanpa bekas apapun. Aku mengelus tangaku pelan, berharap rasa panas di kulitku akan hilang.

"Uh...Gaara?"

Aku berbalik dan bertemu mata dengan Uzumaki. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku menjadi panas dan aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke bawah. Ya ampun, aku ini kenapa sih?

"Kita mau langsung berangkat?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk pelan. "Aku ingin makan dulu, aku lapar karena menempuh perjalanan 3 hari ke sini, aku harus mengisi ulang tenagaku," kata Uzumaki dengan nada yang lebih ceria. Belum pernah ada orang yang bicara padaku dengan nada seperti itu, aku terbiasa mendengar nada ketakutan, kemarahan dan kebencian di setiap kata orang-orang.

Aku bisa merasa wajahku semakain memanas. Duh, apa dia sadar ya? Semoga tidak.

***

Naruto POV

Aku melihat Gaara terus menerus menatap ke bawah, seakan ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya dariku. Ini hanya perasaanku saja tapi aku bisa melihat warna semburat pink di pipinya, aneh sekali. Mungkin karena panas ini ya?

"Hm...apa di desa ini ada yang berjualan ramen?" tanyaku merasa sangat rindu dengan ramen. Halo? Aku sudah tidak makan ramen 3 hari, kurasa sebentar lagi aku akan sakau kalau tidak cepat-cepat makan ramen.

Gaara menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya. Aku sadar sesaat, ia terlihat....sangat polos, seperti suci dari dosa. Tapi, itu kan tidak mungkin. Maksudku,. kemana Gaara yg cool dan pendiam itu pergi?

"Hm...kurasa ada warung ramen di perumahan bagian selatan Suna," jawabnya namun dengan suara yang agak kecil. Ia terlihat ragu, seakan ia belum pernah ke warung ramen. Atau jangan-jangan memang belum pernah?

"Ayo," kataku sambil meraih tangannya dan menariknya. Aku keheranan sendiri mengapa aku meraih tangannya, yah....habis....Gaara terlihat seperti kucing kesepian begitu. Aku bisa merasakan tangan Gaara sedikit gemetaran dalam genggamanku. He~ kenapa ya? Hm....apa jangan-jangan jarang sekali ada orang yang menyentuhnya.

Dia itu Sabaku no Gaara.

Dia punya pertahanan pasir hebat sampai tak ada orang yang bisa melukainya.

Dia itu menyeramkan.

Dia itu tampaknya tidak punya teman.

Dia tampaknya selalu sendiri.

Hm.....nggak heran dia tidak terbiasa disentuh orang, pikirku mengabaikan kepala yang mulai senut-senut kembali – karena kebanyakan dipakai mikir.

Namun, aku hanya mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Aku tidak melihat wajah Gaara yg hanya ada selangkah di belakangku. Entahlah, rasanya aku punya firasat bila aku bertemu pandang dengannya, akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan.

Aku melihat ke depan sambil berusaha mengabaikan tatapan orang padaku er....pada kami. Aku cukup kesal juga, aku sadar kalau penduduk Suna sangat memperlihatkan kebencian dan ketidaksukaan mereka terang-terangan, kalau penduduk Konoha paling hanya curi pandang – meski masih terasa menusuk.

Aku bisa merasakan tangan Gaara menjadi tegang di bawah genggamanku. Ah...ya, semua pandangan itu memang menyakitkan. Aku tak bisa menyalahkannya. Dulu aku juga begitu, pandangan itu membuatku merasa takut dan sedih. Namun, karena aku sudah punya orang yang berharga kini aku bisa mengacuhkan semua pandangan dingin itu.

Aku melirik Gaara di sudut mataku. Aku melihatnya menunduk, aku tak bisa melihat seperti apa ekspresinya, namun aku tahu ia tampak sedih dan juga tegang. Aku mempererat genggaman tanganku dan ia menoleh padaku dengan tampang sedikit kaget. Aku tersenyum secerah yang kubisa. Dan kulihat matanya sedikt berbinar dan ia sudah tampak tidak terlalu sedih lagi.

"Jangan pedulikan pandangan seperti itu," kataku pelan namun aku yakin ia bisa mendengarnya. Ia menatap padaku dengan mata sedih, aku....tidak suka melihatnya seperti itu. "Tenanglah, aku kan di sini!" seruku keras membuat beberapa orang disekitar kami terkejut. Aku pun tertawa saat melihat tampang Gaara yang tengah terkejut namun tawaku berubah nervous saat aku melihat ia tersenyum sedikit di sudut bibirnya.

**_Deg!_**

Lho? Kenapa aku jadi deg-degan? Aku segera berpaling ke depan dan kembali berjalan bersama Gaara. Tanganku masih menggandeng tangannya.

Kenapa aku jadi nervous? Tanyaku dalam hati sambil menggaruk hidungku. Aku bisa merasakan pipiku menghangat sedikit. Apa...pipiku kemerahan sekarang? Lho...kok?

Sudahlah! Itu semua pasti hanya karena aku terkejut melihat Gaara tersenyum – meski cuma sedikit. Iya pasti cuma itu. Senyumnya sangat manis meski hanya di sudut bibirnya. Wajahnya terlihat lega dan untuk pertama kalinya ia terlihat hanya seperti seorang bocah laki-laki biasa. Rambutnya yang kelihatan lembut dan matanya itu juga, warna hijau cemerlang yang kelihatan berbinar. Pipinya yang sedikit pink juga membuatku....

Eit! Stop! Stop! Stop!

Apa yang aku pikirkan!? Sejak kapan aku memperhatikan cowok sampai sebegitu mendetail? Bodoh! Bodoh! Aku bodoh!

"Uzumaki, kita sudah sampai."

"EH!? APA!?" pekikku terkejut dan kulihat Gaara juga jadi terkejut. Aku menoleh ke depan dan melihat sebuah warung ramen. He? Kapan aku sampai?

"Oh...sudah sampai ya?" tanyaku merasa bodoh sendiri karena terlalu asik sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri. Aku menarik Gaara menuju warung itu namun terkejut saat Gaara menarik tangannya, seakan ia ingin tidak bergerak dari sana. Aku menoleh padanya dan melihat ia menunduk.

"Kamu...makan sendiri saja, aku akan menunggu di depan gerbang," katanya pelan. Aku terkejut namun tidak membiarkan Gaara melepas genggeman tanganku. Ia tampak kesal dan melotot tajam padaku, namun aku....tidak takut, aku....entah kenapa....mengerti.

Mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang.

Aku menoleh ke warung ramen dan melihat kalau ternyata warung itu cukup ramai, aku bahkan sadar kalau beberapa orang yang ada di warung itu menatap kami dengan tatapan dingin.

Tatapan yang seakan menolak kehadiran kami di sini.

Meski...aku sadar, tatapan dingin mereka lebih ditujukan untuk Gaara.

Aku mendesah berat dan kembali menoleh ke Gaara. Ia menundukkan wajahnya. Ya, aku sadar sekarang, Gaara yang ada di hadapanku ini bukanlah Gaara yang kuhadapi di ujian chuunin. Gaara yang kutahu sangat dingin, kejam, gila, pikirannya susah dimengerti dan ia juga tak peduli dengan orang lain. Namun, di balik semua itu aku percaya Gaara hanya seorang bocah laki-laki biasa sepertiku.

Dan Gaara yang ada di hadapanku sekarang, hanyalah seorang bocah yang ketakutan akan kehilangan keberadaannya, sedih dengan penolakan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya dan ia sangat membutuhkan seseorang yang ada di sisinya.

Meski ia mencoba tampak tegar – kadang bisa kulihat ia meng"glare" beberapa orang di jalan tadi. Tapi, toh....ia sebenarnya masih rapuh.

"Gaara, bisakah kau tunggu aku di atap gedung itu?" tanyaku sambil menoleh ke gedung tinggi yang tak jauh dari sini. Ia melihatku kebingungan dan mengangguk ragu. "Hanya sebentar, nanti aku kembali," kataku dan akhirnya dengan berat hati aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan berlari menuju warung ramen.

***

Gaara POV

Aku duduk dipinggir atap dan melihat ke bawah namun menolak untuk melihat warung ramen. Uzumaki pasti sedang makan di sana, padahal...aku juga ingin menemaninya. Meski jantungku selalu jadi deg-degan bila berada bersamanya namun hanya dia yang menerima keberadaanku sepenuhnya tampa terpaksa.

Aku memandangi tanganku yang tadi digandeng olehnya. Rasanya masih terasa hangat, ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang menggandeng tanganku. Bahkan Yashamaru tak pernah menggandeng tanganku sebelumnya.

Tapi, kenapa Uzumaki bersikap begitu baik padaku? Bukankah aku hampir membunuh orang-orang yang berharga untuknya? Mengapa ia tidak benci padaku?

"Oi, Gaara!"

Aku terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang. Aku kembali bertemu dengan mata biru langit itu. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungku kembali terpacu kencang, secara spontan aku kembali menunduk ke bawah, rasanya...aku tidak kuat memandanginya lama-lama.

"Ini ramen!" serunya membuatku menoleh padanya lagi. Aku baru sadar kalau ia membawa nampan dengan 2 mangkuk mie ramen hangat di atasnya. Aku memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya sementara ia hanya tersenyum manis dan aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas seketika.

"Aku tidak enak makan ramen sendirian di warung, jadi kubawa saja ramennya ke sini," kata Uzumaki kemudian duduk di sebelahku dan menaruh semangkuk ramen di depanku.

Butuh waktu lama untukku untuk bisa mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang....uh....apa Uzumaki sengaja menyuruhku menunggu di sini untuk makan ramen bersamanya? Kenapa ia ingin aku makan ramen bersamanya? Kenapa ia repot-repot melakukan hal ini? Kenapa....ia begitu baik padaku?

"Oh ya, aku tidak tahu kamu suka ramen rasa apa, jadi kubelikan kamu miso ramen, tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya sambil menyugingkan senyum yang membuatku kehilangan kata-kata. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan meraih ramen yang ia sodorkan padaku.

Aku memakan ramenku perlahan sementara jantungku berdegup begitu kencang. Rasanya....sangat sesak. Uzumaki begitu baik padaku, rasanya....aku....

"Hm...kau makannya lama ya?"

Aku terkejut dan memandangnya sedang memegang mangkok kosong. Aku hanya bisa terdiam lupa akan mie yang menggantung di mulutku. Wao....kapan ia makan semua mie ramen itu? Cepat sekali....

"Ayo makanlah Gaara, nanti mienya keburu dingin," katanya sambil menatap mie ramenku dengan tatapan....uhm....anjing kelaparan?

"Kau mau?" tanyaku. Aku melihat ia terkejut dengan wajah merah. Eh? Kenapa? Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?

"Tidak.....kau perlu makan Gaara, kau terlihat kurus," katanya, meski kurasa ia memang ingin makan ramen milikku. Secara spontan tanganku memegang pipiku, aku....kurus? Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungku berdetak kencang, baru kali ini ada orang yg begitu perhatian padaku.

"Ya," aku hanya bisa mengatakan itu dan kembali memakan ramenku.

***

Gaara POV

Aku menatap langit yang ada di atas kepalaku. Rasanya semua bergoyang. Atau semua memang bergoyang. Aku memegang kepalaku dan menyandarkan badanku ke dinding. Kepalaku terasa mual, goyangan ini tak bisa membuatku berhenti merasa pusing.

Kini aku sedang berada di kapal yang berlayar menuju pulau Yukigakure. Ini pertama kalinya aku naik kapal....dan siapa menyangka kalau aku terkena mabuk laut?

"Gaara, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menoleh dan melihat Uzumaki memandangku dengan tatapan khawatir, wajahku kembali memanas namun aku segera menggeleng. Aku ini ninja, aku harus bisa bertahan, aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah!

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kataku namun rasa mualku semakin menjadi ketika kapal bergoyang lebih keras. Badanku limbung namun aku merasa ada tangan yang menangkapku.

"Gaara, kau mabuk laut ya?" tanya Uzumaki sambil membalikkan badanku dan menghadapnya. Mukaku kembali memerah dan aku menyerah. Aku mengangguk pelan. Rasanya malu sekali. Seorang sabaku no Gaara....mabuk laut?

Aku mendengar tawa cekikikan kecil dari Naruto dan wajahku menjadi sangat panas. Dia pasti akan mengejekku. Ia pasti akan memberitahu semua orang dan mempermalukanku.

"Maaf, Gaara," kata Uzumaki sesudah ia berhenti tertawa. Aku melotot padanya namun ia tersenyum padaku. "Kita ke kabin saja ya, istirahatlah di sana," kata Naruto sambil meraih lenganku dan membantuku berdiri. Aku hanya bisa menurut ketika ia menuntunku menuju kabin. Jantungku seperti biasa, berdebar tak karuan.

Aku melihat beberapa orang memandang kami dengan tatapan yang aneh. Entahlah, aku terbiasa dengan tatapan kebencian, tapi tatapan seperti itu....

Kapal lagi-lagi bergoyang, aku segera meraih tembok namun badanku kembali limbung dan jatuh tepat di atas tubuh Uzumaki. Aku mendengar teriakan panik beberapa orang namun mataku terfokus pada Uzumaki yang kini berada di bawahku. Ia tampak sedikit meringis kesakitan. Aku hanya bisa terdiam.

"Tampaknya akan ada badai!" jerit beberapa penumpang membuatku tersadar.

"BADAI!?" jerit Naruto membuatku terlonjak. Aku hanya bisa terdiam namun kembali terkejut ketika Naruto menarik kakiku dan menopang tubuhku dengan tangannya. Kakiku terangkat dari tanah dan secara spontan tanganku menggenggam erat bajunya.

He....ke...kenapa Naruto menggendongku!?

Dengan cepat ia berlari melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah panik. Aku ingin melawan namun semua goncangan yang membuat kapal ini serasa jungkir balik membuat tubuhku lemas. Aku hanya bisa pasrah sambil mengalungkan tanganku ke pundaknya.

Uzumaki membuka kamar kabin dengan tendangan keras – sesaat aku yakin pintunya akan rubuh – dan kemudian ia menjatuhkanku di tempat tidur dengan agak kasar. Kapal kembali bergoyang dan aku menggenggam kasur sekuat tenaga agar tidak terseret jatuh ke lantai, aku melihat Naruto limbung dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Gaara, kau diam saja di sini, di luar ada badai!" seru Uzumaki sambil berdiri dan berlari keluar kabin. "Tapi aku bisa membantu!" jeritku tak suka ditinggalkan sendiri. Naruto menoleh padaku, ia tersenyum dan dadaku kembali terasa sesak. "Kau mabuk laut Gaara, dan di luar hujan....maksudku, pasirmu itu......"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Apa yang dikatakannya benar. Aku sedang mabuk laut, badanku lemas dan kepalaku serasa melayang belum lagi perutku mual. Dan, hujan bisa membuat pasirku tidak berguna. Aku menoleh pada jendela di kamar kabin, kulihat diluar begitu gelap, laut berombak tinggi dan hujan lebat menambah suasana semakin buruk.

"Tinggalah di kabin, aku akan keluar untuk membantu kapal ini agar bisa tetap berlayar," kata Naruto dan ia pun menghilang di balik pintu. Meninggalkan diriku yang tak berguna di sini sendiri.

***

Naruto POV

Aku merasa bersalah meninggalkan Gaara sendiri di kamar kabin, tampangnya itu seakan tidak ingin aku meninggalkan dirinya. Namun, aku harus membantu nahkoda kapal ini agar kapal ini masih tetap bisa mengambang. Maksudku, lihatlah keadaan yang sangat kacau ini. Badai disertai hujan deras dan petir yang menyambar dahsyat, para penumpang lain terlalu takut untuk membantu.

Aku berlari di sepanjang lorong dan berhati-hati agar aku tidak jatuh oleh guncangan kapal. Akhirnya aku sampai di deck dan terkejut melihat betapa kacaunya keadaan deck. Aku melihat beberapa tali layer putus dan orang-orang kalang kabut untuk membereskan semuanya.

Aku mengeluarkan segel dan segera membuat beberapa kage bunshin untuk membantu semua petugas kapal. Hujan sangat lebat dan aku sadar kulitku dengan segera menggigil namun aku tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Mataku melihat banyak ombak besar yang terombang-ambing di lautan. Aku merasa sedikit takut, bisakah kita selamat dari badai ini?

Tentu bisa! Aku tidak bisa mati di sini! Aku ingin menjadi Hokage dan untuk itu aku tidak bisa mati di sini!

Aku melihat kage bunshinku satu persatu menghilang, bahkan ada yang terlempar ke laut. Aku pun membuat beberapa kagebunshin lagi. Aku kembali focus dan membantu beberapa orang petugas kapal untuk membenarkan layar yang talinya putus. Mataku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena selalu kemasukan air. Aku mengosok mataku yang panas dan perih namun aku berusaha untuk membantu kembali.

Setelah selesai membantu membetulkan layar, aku berlari di sepanjang deck untuk melihat apakah aku masih bisa membantu untuk hal lain. Namun, semua pikiranku serasa menghilang ketika melihatnya.

"Gaara!" jeritku terkejut dan aku segera mengahmpirinya. Aku melihat seorang gadis kecil tergantung di tangannya di samping deck, bila Gaara melepaskan tangannya aku yakin gadis itu tak akan selamat. Aku mempercepat lariku ketika melihat wajah Gaara yang pucat dan kepayahan. Ketika ia memejamkan mata dan akhirnya tertarik ke laut, aku sampai dan segera menangkap tangannya.

Aku bisa merasakan dadaku berdebar keras karena takut. Aku menggenggam erat tangan Gaara dan bisa merasakan betapa berat beban yang harus kutarik sekarang. Gaara melihatku dengan tampang terkejut. "Bertahanlah!" teriakku. Gaara mengangguk dan aku menggenggam erat tangannya dengan tangan kananku sementara tangan kiriku menggenggam erat pinggir kapal agar aku tak tertarik ke laut.

Aku merasa tanganku mulai sakit namun aku tak bisa melepaskan peganganku. Sayup-sayup aku bisa mendengar suara tangis gadis yang dipegang Gaara di antara derasnya hujan. Aku sadar semua orang terlalu sibuk untuk mempertahankan kapal untuk menyadari kami.

"SEMUANYA! KEMARI!" teriakku sekuat tenaga dan semua kage bunshinku datang menghampiriku. Dengan bantuan mereka, aku menarik Gaara dan gadis kecil itu dari ancaman ganasnya laut, bagitu kaki Gaara menapakai deck, badannya limbung dan aku segera menangkapnya. Gadis kecil yang ia tolong pun digendong oleh salah satu kagebunshinku.

"Maaf," kata Gaara lirih. Aku memandangnya, dadaku masih berdebar karena panik dan takut. Kugelengkan kepala dan kupeluk dirinya erat. Badanku dan badannya sangat dingin karena hujan namun kurasa badanku mulai menghangat saat memeluk dirinya.

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Gaara," kataku. Aku mengharaukan betapa ganasnya cuaca di atasku ini, semua perhatianku tersedot untuk orang yang kini ada di pelukanku.

"Aku...harusnya tetap tinggal di kabin," kata Gaara pelan, aku menyadari tubuhnya gemetar sedikit, entah karena kedinginan atau karena takut. Aku menggeleng dan memeluknya makin erat. "Tidak, kau hebat, sudah menolong gadis kecil itu," kataku melirik gadis kecil yang tengah digotong kage bunshiku ke dalam kabin.

Aku menghela napas lega. Setengah dari diriku tak percaya kalau aku nyaris saja kehilangan Gaara untuk selamanya. Badanku gemetar mengingat hal itu, seandainya aku tak sadar tadi, mungkin aku tak bisa melihat Gaara lagi untuk selamanya.

Aku mendekap Gaara lebih erat – bila itu mungkin. Aku merasa aneh, aku....tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi bila Gaara pergi untuk selamanya. Aku ingin terus bersamanya seperti ini. Terus seperti ini.....

* * *

Itulah chapter pertama, cerita yang aneh ya? Fic ini mengambil setting habis ujian chuunin, silahkan tebak sendiri tepatnya dimana

TOLONG REVIEW YA! PLEASE!


	2. Be With Me, I Will Protect You

Chapter 2! Oh yeah! Baca aj ya, karakternya semakin OOC di sini =.="

* * *

Chapter 2: Be With Me, I Will Protect You

Gaara POV

Aku menarik jaket tebal yang kugunakan lebih dalam. Udara dingin yang menusuk kulitku benar-benar membuatku menggigil. Aku memperbaiki kain yang mengikat gentongku di punggungku. Pulau yang diselimuti salju ini membuatku tidak enak.

(A/N: Emang sih di Naruto The Movie 1, Yukigakure berubah jadi pulau musim semi gitu, tapi anggap aja The Movie 1 itu gak ada jadi Yukigakure masih diselimuti salju XP)

"Ayo Gaara, sebaiknya kita segera pergi ke desa terdekat," aku mengangguk dan sedikit keheranan mengapa kapal ini berlabuh di tempat yang nggak ada orangnya. Kulihat beberapa orang juga turun dan segera pergi ke tempat yang berbeda-beda. Aku melihat beberapa orang berterimakasih pada Uzumaki.

Aku memandanginya dari kejauhan. Dia....benar-benar hebat, dalam waktu cepat ia bisa membuat orang berteman dengannya dan mengakui keberadaannya. Sangat berbeda denganku.

Aku terkejut ketika ada orang yang menarik bajuku dan aku menoleh melihat gadis kecil yang kutolong tersenyum padaku di sebelahku. Butuh waktu lama sampai kesadaranku kembali. "Terimakasih, kakak," katanya dengan suara kecil dan ia berlari menuju ibunya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis ketika ia melambaikan tangannya padaku dan dengan sedikit ragu, aku balas melambai.

"Aku tidak sangka, seorang Sabaku no Gaara cepat akrab dengan anak kecil."

Aku terkejut dan menoleh pada Uzumaki yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di sebelahku dengan senyum hangatnya terpulas dibibirnya. Aku merasakan wajahku menghangat dan aku segera berpaling ke arah lain.

"Ayo, kita segera pergi ke desa terdekat," kata Uzumaki dan kemudian ia melangkah. Aku mengikutinya di belakang. Aku melihat tangannya yang ia lipat di belakang kepalanya. Aku....ingin ia menggandeng tanganku lagi....tapi.....

"Oh ya, apa ada keterangan tentang buronan itu?" tanya Uzumaki padaku. Aku segera mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan tetua. "Katanya para buronan itu adalah ninja dari Yukigakure yang membuat kekacauan beberapa kali di Suna saat perang besar 3 Shinobi (A/N: maaf ya kalau nulis perangnya salah). Mereka sempat dikurung oleh para ninja Suna namun kemarin akhirnya melarikan diri kembali ke Yukigakure," kataku. Uzumaki memecingkan matanya dengan dahi berkerut. Tampak sedang berpikir keras.

"Lalu? Ada semacam petunjuk tidak?" tanya Uzumaki. Aku menggeleng dan ia mendesah berat.

Aku punya firasat buruk untuk misi ini. Pertama, hanya aku dan Uzumaki saja yang mengerjakan misi ini, padahal misi ini level B, seharusnya dikerjakan oleh tim inti beranggotakan 4 orang. Lalu, tempat ini adalah kelemahanku, tempat dimana pasirku tidak berguna. Dan, kami juga tidak diberi petunjuk mengenai buronan itu.

Lalu, bukankah Naruto juga memiliki monster dalam tubuhnya? Aku mendengar hal itu dari Baki. Jadi, rasanya misi ini berkesan seperti.....

Misi bunuh diri....

"Gaara?" aku menoleh pada Uzumaki yang entah sejak kapan wajahnya hanya berjarak 5 centi dari wajahku. Spontan aku segera mundur karena kaget.

"Kau melamun saja, kan kutanya, kalau tidak ada petunjuk lalu kita bagaimana sekarang?" tanyanya. Aku menganngguk pelan. "Ke desa terdekat, mungkin pilihan yang paling bagus," kataku. Ia mengangguk tampak setuju dan kemudian melirikku. Aku bingung apa maksud dari pandangannya namun aku kaget ketika ia menggandeng tanganku. Aku bisa melihat pipinya terlihat sedikit kemerahan. Tanpa sadar pipiku pun ikut memerah. Aku tidak menggenggam tangannya dan ia menoleh padaku. Sambil menunjukkan senyumnya.

Aku menarik jaketku lebih dalam, rasanya sangat dingin namun tanganku terasa sangat hangat.

***

Naruto POV

Aku menoleh ke belakang, dimana Gaara berada satu langkah di belakangku. Ia tampak sedikit menggigil. Aku cukup mengakui kalau udaranya semakin bertambah dingin. Kamu sekarang berada di hutan cemara yang saljunya sangat tebal sampai setiap aku menginjakkan kaki, kakiku tenggelam ke dalam salju, padahal aku sudah memakai sandal bergerigi khusus untuk daerah bersalju.

Aku merasa tangan Gaara yang ada di dalam genggamanku mulai gemetaran. Hal ini membuatku khawatir. Aku menarik syal panjang yang kegunakan dan melepaskan genggaman tanganku padanya. Ia memandangku dengan tampak sedikit kecewa namun kaget ketika aku mengalungkan syalku ke lehernya.

"Kau kedinginan kan? Pakai saja syalku," kataku sambil merapikan syalnya. Ia memandangiku dengan mata terbelalak dan pipi yang kemerahan. Aku merasa pipiku sedikit memanas dan dadaku kembali berdebar kencang.

Duh, kenapa aku jadi deg-degan lagi sih?

"Oh ya Gaara, kau tidak berat membawa gentong dan tas itu sekaligus?" tanyaku merasa tidak enak melihat beban yang dibawa tubuh kecil Gaara. Ya, tubuhnya lumayan kecil, aku sadar itu ketika memeluknya.

Ia menggeleng dan menatap ke bawah. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Kami kembali berjalan menelusuri hutan. Aku kaget ketika Gaara mendadak menggandeng tanganku, ia hanya menatap ke bawah namun menggandeng tanganku erat. Aku bisa merasakan kalau Gaara jadi sedikit tegang, namun aku menggenggam balik tangannya meski jantungku kembali berdebar kencang di luar kontrol.

Namun, panikku menyeruak saat sadar kalau bermunculan banyak keberadaan tak di kenal disekitar kami. Aku berhnti berjalan dan menggenggam tangan Gaara sangat erat seakan takut tiba-tiba ia lenyap dari sisiku.

"Siapa mereka?" gumamku merasa panik. Entah kenapa aku jadi mempunyai firasat buruk, mengapa aku jadi pesimis begini?

"Uzumaki," aku menoleh dan melihat Gaara menarik lengan bajuku, ia tampak....takut? Atau wajahnya terlihat pucat? Entahlah, tapi aku tahu keadaan Gaara jauh dari baik.

"Yosh, bocah ninja!"

Aku terkejut dan menoleh ke sekelilingku sudah dikelilingi tiga ninja yang tampaknya tidak bersahabat. Apakah....mereka buronannya? Kenapa mereka yang menghampiri kami duluan?

"Coba kutebak, kalian adalah ninja yang diutus untuk menangkap kami?" tanya seorang ninja laki-laki yang beradad di tengah. Ia memiliki rambut spike berwarna hijau dengan mata ungu yang tajam yang rasanya menusuk kulitku.

Dua ninja lainnya adalah cewek berbadan langsing dengan rambut pendek berwarna putih dan satunya lagi adalah cowok berbadan besar seperti bola dengan rambut berwarna hitam.

Mereka semua memakai seragam yang agak mirip, Warna putih dengan garis-garis hitam.

Aku mundur dan mengambil posisi siaga, aku melirik Gaara di sebelahku. Ia tampak tenang dan dingin, namun firasatku mengatakan itu semua hanya acting yang menutupi kepanikan dalam dirinya.

Ketika ketiga ninja itu dengan kecepatan luar biasa menghampiri kami sambil mengacungkan senjata, aku meraih kunai yang ada dikantong celana kananku. Dengan segera aku menahan sabitan sabit yang diarahkan ke leherku. Aku menatap ninja berambut spike itu, aku menahan sabitannya sekuat tenaga namun aku sadar aku mulai terdorong ke belakang. Salju yang tak bisa membuatku berpijak dengan mantap ini juga tidak membantu.

Aku sadar, mereka kuat. Apakah mereka adalah buronan tingkat S?

Saat kurasa sabit itu tak bisa kutahan lagi, aku mengerahkan tenagaku dan menepisnya dan kemudian mengincar dadanya. Ninja itu mundur sampai jarak aman dan mengeluarkan semacam segel, dengan cepat aku juga mengeluarkan beberapa bunshin, namun aku sangat terkejut ketika melihat ombak salju yang ada di depanku. Aku segera melompat namun ombak itu segera menyapu diriku dan menenggelamkanku di dalam salju, aku berhenti terbawa arus saat tubuhku menabrak pohon cemara. Aku bisa mendengar beberapa bunyi tulang retak, punggungku sakit luar biasa dan darah yang mengalir di mulutku bukanlah merupakan hal bagus.

Pandanganku terasa kabur namun kupaksa mataku untuk tetap terbuka. Aku melirikke sampingku, sejenak aku sempat melupakan Gaara. Ia...bagaimana keadaannya?

Mataku terbelalak saat melihat Gaara terbaring di salju yang memerah karena darah, aku bisa melihat betapa banyak luka bacokan disekujur tubuhnya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, tangannya yang penuh darah menggenggam kunai namun aku sadar ia sudah sampai batasnya.

Aku merasa tubuhku memanas dan tenagaku mulai meluap. Ah, rupanya tanpa sadar aku sudah menarik cakra Kyuubi. Namun, inilah saatnya untuk melepaskan kekuatan secara penuh bukan?

Aku membuka segel kuchiyose no jutsu sambil mengikis ibu jariku sebelumnya. Aku merasa cakraku banyak yang tertarik namun aku tak peduli.

Kepulan asap muncul di bawahku dan kusadari kini aku berada di atas Oyaji, Gamabunta. Aku sedikit panik dan mencari dimana Gaara berada, namun kusadari ia ada jauh di bawah sana, setidaknya ia tidak terinjak Oyaji.

"Apa-apaan lagi ini bocah!? Kenapa kau memanggil di tempat dingin begini?" bentak Oyaji yang serasa menggelegar di kupingku.

"Oyaji, kumohon tolong aku! Aku....Gaara....!" aku tak mampu mengontrol suara panik yang meledak di suaraku, aku melihat Oyaji tampak mengerti.

"Bukan _Sakura-chan_?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek. Butuh waktu lama sampai aku mengerti apa maksudnya. "Bukan! Bukan! Dia temanku!" seruku panik dan marah namun tidak bisa meredam warna merah di pipiku. Oyaji hanya tertawa.

Namun, obrolan kami tak berlangsung lama begitu aku merasakan tubuh Oyaji berguncang keras. Aku melihat ke bawah dan terkejut melihat di bawahku terdapat banyak banjir salju yang seakan terlihat seperti badai ombak yang ada di lautan.

"GAAARRAAA!" teriakku tanpa pikir panjang segera melompat ke bawah. Aku merasa tubuhku terseret arus salju dan aku dapat melihat ninja-ninja itu tertawa dari kejauhan, aku menghiraukan mereka dan segera mencari teman seperjalananku. Ketika seberkas warna merah menangkap penglihatanku, aku segera menghampirinya dengan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak terseret arus salju. Begitu aku sampai di sampingnya, aku segera menariknya keluar dari salju dan melompat ke dahan pohon dan melompat lagi ke punggung Oyaji.

Aku bisa merasakan tubuh Gaara yang terasa membeku di pelukanku. Rasanya aku bisa merasakan amukan Kyuubi yang ada di dalam tubuhku, entah karena dia merasa senang dengan situasi menegangkan ini atau karena merasa marah merasa harga diri monster tersakiti? Entahlah, bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu.

"Oyaji, bisakah kau hancurkan gunung itu?" tanyaku melupakan kalau hal yang kutanyakan adalah hal yang berbahaya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan bocah?" tanya Oyaji dengan nada kesal. Aku mendesah. "Yah....kau bisa membuat longsoran salju?" tanyaku semakin panik saat aku melihat mereka kembali mengeluarkan jurus-jurus berbahaya.

Oyaji hanya mangut-mangut dengan badan menggigil, ya....namanya katak mungkin tidak bisa hidup di daerah bersalju ya?

Oyaji menghunus katananya ke gunung yang berada tak jauh dari kami. Hanya dengan sekali sabetan aku bisa melihat salju yang runtuh dengan skala besar dan meluluh lantakkan sekitarnya. Aku berpegangan pada Oyaji dengan erat, karena aku bahakn bisa merasakan getaran hebat dari longsoran salju tersebut.

Aku mendekap Gaara erat, aku bahkan bisa merasakan betapa dingin tubuhnya dari balik jaket tebalku. Aku melepas jaketku dan berusaha melupakan dinginnya udara yang menusuk kulitku dan aku segera menyelimuti tubuh Gaara dengan jaketku. Mataku memanas melihat banyak luka di tubuhnya dan betapa dingin kulitnya.

Gaara yang kukenal tak pernah lemah, ia selalu kuat, selalu sendiri. Apakah Gaara yang seperti itu hanya topeng semata, dan Gaara yang ada di hadapanku sekarang ini adalah Gaara yang sebenarnya?

"Tempat ini tidak menguntungkan untuknya, pasir lemah melawan air dan semua salju ini adalah air yang beku. Semua jurusnya tak akan berguna," kata Oyaji menjelaskan semua yang terjadi.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk, aku merasa kesal....tapi aku terlalu sedih untuk bisa melampiaskan rasa kesalku. Aku juga tak peduli dengan nasib ninja yang ada di bawah sana. Aku hanya merasa sedih dan kesal....karena Gaara jadi begini karena aku tidak melindunginya. Teman macam apa aku?

***

Gaara POV

Aku mencoba membuka mataku yang terasa berat. Ketika aku mulai melihat cahaya, tubuhku serasa meledak oleh rasa sakit. Aku meringis dan aku merasa air mataku jatuh. Namun, kehangatan menyelubungiku membuatku sedikit bisa menahan rasa sakit itu.

"Gaara."

Penglihatanku semakin jelas dan aku sedikit terkejut ketika sadar kalau aku ada di pelukan Naruto. Dadaku kembali berdebar kencang, seakan menarikku kembali sadar sepenuhnya. Aku hanya bisa menyandarkan kepalaku di pundaknya, pasrah dalam pelukannya.

"Gaara, aku sudah bangun," tanyanya. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya di posisi seperti ini, namun aku bisa mendengar nada khawatir di suaranya.

Rasanya, sangat senang bila ada yang khawatir padamu....ya?

"Uzumaki....," kataku lemah. Aku ingin berterimakasih. Ia membuatku sangat bahagia, ia membuatku merasa hidupku, rasanya aku ingin memeluknya selamanya.

Aku membiarkan tanganku melingkari pundaknya, mendekapnya lebih erat. Namun, aku kemdian sadar, kalau tubuhnya hanya ditutupi selembar kaos yang tipis, aku sadar kalau kulitnya sangat dingin. Eh, tunggu, aku juga diselimuti jaketnya...Uzumaki, melakukan ini semua untukku?

"Uzumaki...kau....kedinginan," kataku dengan suara yang masih pelan. Aku sadar kalau aku dan Uzumaki diselimuti selembar selimut yang agak tipis bersama. Namun, aku tahu Uzumaki masih kedinginan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Gaara," kata Uzumaki, aku bisa merasakan Uzumaki seakan bernapas di leherku. Aku sedikit merasa nervous, aku jarang sekali berada sedekat ini dengan orang. Dadaku terasa sesak dan aku tak bisa berpikir lurus.

Aku mendorong Uzumaki sedikit, melepaskan pelukannya dariku. Ia melihatku dengan pandangan bertanya, namun kugunakan ruang yang sedikit bebas untuk melihat sekelilingku. Aku sadar ternyata aku berada di dalam gua....dan suara ini....

"Di luar ada badai salju yang dahsyat," kata Naruto sambil mendesah. Aku kembali menyandarkan kepalaku di dada Naruto. Aku sedikit menyadari betapa memalukan posisiku saat ini. Aku duduk di pangkuan Uzumaki.

"Uzumaki, ini....jaketmu," kataku menarik jaket oren dari pundakku, namun aku sadar kalau kemudian aku kehilangan syal pemberian Uzumaki padaku. Aku menoleh sekelilingku, apa mungkin syalnya jatuh saat bertarung tadi?

"Syalnya....," gumamku tanpa sadar air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk mataku. Aku sudah menghilangkan syal pemberian Uzumaki, bagaimana ini!? Dia pasti marah!

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin yalnya sudah hilang terseret longsor salju tadi. Aku bisa menemukan ranselku saja suatu keajaiban," kata naruto menunjuk tas ranselnya yang ada di sampingnya. Lho? Ranselku?

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan ranselmu, gentongmu juga tak bisa kutemukan," kata Uzumaki terlihat lelah. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding gua sementara aku terus duduk di pangkuannya, menghadap padanya.

"Maaf," kataku tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Uzumaki menatapku, aku memalingkan pandanganku ke samping, tak bisa bertatapan dengannya. "Sudahlah, kita masih hidup saja sudah cukup sebenarnya," kata Uzumaki tampak kesal. "Mereka sangat KUAT!" katanya lagi membuatku kaget.

"Aku tidak tahu kemana mereka pergi, mereka berhasil menghindari longsoran salju itu, tapi mereka jelas masih hidup," kata Uzumaki. Sedikitnya, aku bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi ketika aku tidak sadarkan diri.

"Maaf, karena aku tidak bisa membantu apa-apa, pasirku....," aku kaget saat sadar air mataku sudah jatuh mengalir ke pipiku. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa begitu lemah, tidak berguna, dan tidak berdaya. Aku hanya jadi.....beban!

"Gaa...Gaara! Kenapa kau menangis!" kata Uzumaki dengan nada panik, ia menghapus air mataku dan menarik daguku agar menatapnya. "Tidak apa-apa Gaara, aku tahu....pasirmu tidak berguna di tempat seperti ini, aku lah yang bodoh karena tidak menyadarinya lebih awal, maksudku....harusnya aku melindungimu tadi! Aku membiarkan kau melawan 2 orang ninja seorang diri! Ya Tuhan! Aku benar-benar idiot!" jerit Uzumaki seakan ia sangat frustasi.

Kenapa? Aku terluka merupakan hal bagus kan? Maksudku, tak ada orang yang peduli bila aku terluka atau tidak, jadi aku terluka itu adalah kebahagiaan semua orang...'kan?

Lalu...kenapa dia....bilang "melindungiku" maksudku...ayolah....tak ada orang yang ingin melindungiku 'kan? Memang Uzumaki sempat menolongku saat di kapal tapi siapa yang ingin repot-repot melindungiku....

Aku mati itu hal bagus kan? Orang sepertiku....

"Hah, Gaara, aku berjanji akan melindungimu!" jerti Uzumaki membuatku sadar dari lamunanku, aku hanya terdiam memandangnya kebingungan.

**_Deg!_**

Kenapa sikap Uzumaki begitu berbeda dari orang lain? Kenapa...ini semua membuatku bingung.... aku memangs sangat senang dengan semua sikapnya yang baik tapi....itu juga membuatku takut....

Aku....merasa tidak pantas....aku....aku....

"Gaara, apa kau kedinginan?" tanya Uzumaki. Butuh waktu lama sampai aku bisa menjawabnya, semua sikap, keadaan dan perasaan ini membuatku sangat bingung.

Uzumaki menarik selimut yang menyelimuti kami lebih dalam, dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku tidak bisa menolak dipeluknya....maksudku...rasanya...ah....aduh....

"Udaranya makin dingin," kata Uzumaki sambil memperart pelukannya. Aku yakin aku bisa mati karena sesak napas, aku memang bisa merasakan udara yang dingin menyapu disekitarku, aku juga bisa mendengar deru badai di luar gua yang terdengar seperti menggema. Tapi, kalau seperti ini kan....

Aku hanya bisa pasrah, Uzumaki melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku dan memelukku erat, aku hanya bisa menyandarkan kepalaku di pundaknya. Berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan detak jantungku yang lagi-lagi berdetak di luar kontrol.

***

Naruto POV

Aku mendekap Gaara sekuatnya. Maksudku...ayolah...udaranya sangat dingin dan aku hanya memakai baju biasaku beserta selimut tipis, aku yakin aku bisa mati kedinginan sebentar lagi. Tapi, meski begitu aku tidak bisa berbohong kalau posisi kami...membuatku....yah.....

Tidak ada pilihan lain kan? Ayolah, masa' harus aku yang duduk di pangkuan Gaara? Gaara kan sedang terluka, belum lagi tubuhnya juga kecil, mana bisa aku duduk di pangkuannya.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa berhenti deg-degan saat Gaara menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memeluknya lebih erat. Tubuhnya kecil (memang sih tidak terlalu kecil, cuma beda tipis denganku) namun hangat. Dan, aku senang berada dekat dengannya. Yah, meski...aku sudah punya banyak teman, aku....masih jarang disentuh orang. Aku hanya sering berpelukan dengan Guru Iruka, itu pun cuma sebentar.

"Kapan badai ini akan reda?" gumam Gaara seakan ia berkata tepat di telingaku. Aku menatap ke luar, di luar terlihat badai salju dahsyat sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa melihat apapun kecuali salju saja.

"Entahlah," kataku. Gaara bergerak sedikit dalam pelukanku, seakan ia tidak nyaman dengan posisi kami sekarang. Aku menarik selimut sampai menyelimuti kepalanya dan sedikit memperbaiki posisi tanganku yang melingkari pinggangnya.

Aku bisa merasakan tangan Gaara yang menggenggam baju depanku di dadaku, persis seperti kucing yang sedang ketakutan. Aku hanya bisa menyandarkan kepalaku ke kepalanya, berusaha menenangkannya dalam diam.

"Uh...Uzumaki...."

Huh? Sejak kapan Gaara memanggilku dengan panggilan "Uzumaki"?

"Ya?" tanyaku memikirkan untuk membahas persoalan nama panggilan lain kali saja. "Misi ini....apa kita bisa menyelesaikannya?" tanyanya. Aku tidak bisa menjawab segera. Aku bingung. Tempat ini benar-benar tempat yang sangat merugikan untuk Gaara. Dimana-mana salju dan salju adalah air yang membeku, pasir Gaara tidak bisa bergerak bebas di sini.

"Pasti bisa!" kataku untuk membangkitkan semangatku sendiri. Bila Gaara tidak bsia, setidaknya aku masih bisa! Aku harus mengalahkan ketiga ninja itu dan melindungi Gaara!

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh?" aku melepaskan pelukanku dan mendorong Gaara sedikit agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya. "Maksudmu?" hei, aku kan tidak bisa berpikir sepintar itu!

"Itu...misi ini, seperti misi untuk membunuh kita berdua....atau setidaknya untuk membunuhku," kata Gaara dengan suara pelan yang terdengar pahit. Aku hanya terpaku, berusaha mengartikan apa yang Gaara maksud dengan semua itu.

Tempat ini memang tempat yang sangat merugikan untuk Gaara. Kami berdua masih genin namun level misi ini bisa dikatakan misi tingkat A atau bahkan S, dan kami juga cuma berdua. Gaara dan aku juga memiliki monster dalam tubuh kami....

He...hei tunggu dulu! Jangan bercanda!

"Kalau begitu yang perlu kita lakukan adalah menyelesaikan misi ini dan pulang dengan selamat kan!?" kataku berusaha menambah semangat. Aku melirik Gaara yang menatapku dengan ekspresi blank namun polos, kemudian perlahan-lahan ia tersenyum tipis dengan semburat warna pink di pipinya dan kemudian ia mengangguk.

**_Deg!_**

Uh...kenapa wajah Gaara memerah seperti itu? Ma...manis sih...he...hei! Yang benar saja, masa' aku bilang Gaara manis?! Dia kan cowok!

Aku dengan perlahan, menyentuh pipi Gaara yang kemudian semakin memerah.

Dia, malu? Pipinya kemerahan juga....karena aku?

Aku...lho? Lho? Kenapa aku...maksudku....kami teman kan? Lalu kenapa?

Aku mengelus pipinya yang ternyata sangat lembut seperti kulit bayi, ia tampak malu dan hanya bisa menatap ke bawah. Aku segera menarik tanganku, sadar yang apa yang telah kulakukan.

"Maaf," kataku merasa bingung. Gaara hanya menggeleng tanpa suara.

Kenapa....kami? Kami...teman kan? Tapi kenapa perasaanku....

Suara deru badai membuatku sedikit sadar akan suhu yang semakin merendah. Sejak kapan jadi sedingin ini?

Aku menarik Gaara dalam pelukanku sambil berusaha melupakan detak jantungku yang berdebar sangat keras. Gaara tidak protes ataupun melawan, ia hanya kembali menggengam baju depanku. Aku menarik selimut lebih erat, berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin.

"Dingin....," gumam Gaara pelan dengan badan yang sedikit menggigil. Aku sadar kalau badanku juga mulai menggigil. Keadaan ini sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang baik.

Sayang aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan jurus api seperti Sasuke, kalau bisa setidaknya kami bisa menghangatkan diri dengan api sedikit kan? Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan di saat seperti ini?

Apa ya yang bisa membuat tubuh jadi panas selain api? Uhm...banyak bergerak? Hei mana bisa! Kami sedang terluka dan kelelahan begini. Lalu apa?

Uhm.....

Entah kenapa pikiranku melayang memikirkan buku porno karangan Senin Mesum. Aku pernah sih ngintup isi bukunya sedikit, tentang yah...katanya kalau melakukan hal yang itulah katanya bisa menaikkan suhu tubuh....apa benar?

HEI! MASA' AKU HARUS MELAKUKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU DI TEMPAT SEPERTI INI!? DAN DENGAN GAARA!? DIA KAN COWOK! JANGAN GILA DONG!

Tapi memang tidak ada pilihan lain, bagaimana ini?

Aku sedikit terkejut saat Gaara kembali bergerak dalam pelukanku, mungkin ia memang merasa tak nyaman duduk di pangkuanku...tapi karena ia tidak protes jadi mungkin tidak seburuk itu juga ya?

"Ne...Gaara," akhirnya aku panggil dia, ia mundur sedikit agar bisa menatapku. "Kau punya ide untuk membuat kita lebih hangat?" tanyaku dengan badan sedikit menggigil, aku bisa melihat uap yang berasal dari mulutku, huh udaranya benar-benar dingin sekali.

Gaara diam sebentar namun kemudian ia menggeleng. Tampaknya ia tidak punya aide sama sepertiku. Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang?

"Sepertinya kita akan mati membeku di sini," kataku merasa tak ada harapan – efek samping dari kepalaku yang berdenyut-denyut karena terlalu banyak mikir. Aku terkejut saat Gaara mengalungkan lengannya ke pundakku dan maju lebih dekat, aku bisa merasakan hangat tubuhnya dari balik baju kami. Aku mendesah, merasa ini lebih baik meski aku masih kedinginan.

Ya Tuhan, aku masih belum ingin mati di sini, setidaknya aku ingin Gaara tetap hidup. Dia masih belum merasakan apa itu kebahagiaan sebenarnya – aku mungkin sok tahu, tapi aku tahu kok ini benar (kemungkinan besar) – setidaknya aku rela mati di sini namun Gaara harus tetap hidup!

"Tenang saja Gaara, aku berjanji akan melindungimu."

* * *

Keren kan? Hahahahaha, tunggu aja deh chapter 3nya :P

REVIEWNYA DONG! TOLONG!!!!


	3. We will Be Together Forever

Chapter 3, kirain mau dipecah jadi 4 chapter, tapi taunya malah jadi 3 chapter deh :)

Ok, ini dia!

Udah kuperingatkan kalau ini OOC, pairingnya NaruGaa (lupa bilang), dan gak bakal ada lemon, jadi jangan berharap! XD *author digetok

Oh ya, fic ini juga untuk NaruGaa yg diadakan Aicchan-senpai sama Mendy sama Wolfie, terus juga buat grup Naruto x Gaara Fans Club di FB *pada gabung ya! Promosi nih!

* * *

Chapter 3: We will Be Together Forever

Gaara POV

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana tapi akhirnya aku terjebak dalam situasi ini. Yang kutahu ketika Uzumaki menarik daguku dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Aku sangat kaget, aku ingin sekali mendorongnya agar menjauh dariku. Dadaku berdebar sangat kencang sampai kupikir dadaku akan meledak. Aku tak sanggup melawan saat ia menggerakan kepalanya untuk mencapai posisi yang lebih nyaman dan menciumku makin erat. Aku bahkan akhirnya menyerah dan pasrah dalam pelukan dan ciuman Uzumaki.

Perlahan aku menutup mataku, berusaha untuk mengacuhkan pikiranku yang semakin galau. Aku hanya berusaha terfokus pada Uzumaki semata. Aku bisa merasakan lengan Uzumaki mendekapku makin kencang, bahkan hampir terasa ia ingin mematahkan pinggangku menjadi dua.

Aku mendesah sedikit dalam kecupan bibir kami, tidak terlalu terbiasa dengan kontak tubuh yang begitu dekat. Saat lidah Uzumaki menyelinap masuk ke dalam mulutku, aku sangat kaget sampai hampir kugigit lidahnya karena takut, namun ia melakukan semuanya dengan sangat lembut. Seiring berjalannya waktu aku sadar kalau aku mulai mencium balik. Ia tampak senang dan menginvasi mulutku tanpa tanggung-tanggung.

Aku bisa merasakan sekujur tubuhku menghangat, bahkan aku yakin pipiku merah padam sama seperti rambutku.

Rasanya benar-benar begitu lama sampai kami akhirnya menyudahi ciuman kami ini. Aku masih shock namun aku tidak bisa bohong kalau aku tidak menyukainya. Jarang sekali ada orang yang mau menyentuhku, tentu saja, mungkin mereka pikir aku akan memutilasi mereka bila mereka menyentuhku.

Namun Uzumaki tidak takut padaku, ia menyentuhku, menggandeng tanganku, memeluku dan bahkan....menciumku. A...aku tahu, ciuman itu sebenarnya adalah hal spesial terutama bila dilakukan di mulut. Tapi, berada dekat dengan Uzumaki membuatku merasa dicintai dan aku....merasa bahagia.

Aku merasa ia membutuhkan kehadiranku di sisinya, ia menerimaku apa adanya dan ia tidak takut padaku. Meski aku ragu apakah ia memeluk dan menciumku karena ia....menyukaiku. Tapi, tidak apa-apa kan bila aku menganggapnya menyukaiku....maksudku....siapa lagi dan kapan lagi aku bisa....seperti ini?

Aku melihat Uzumaki yang tampak kehabisan kata-kata, mukanya merah dan ia memandangiku dengan tegang. Aku juga tetap diam, perlahan jariku meraba bibirku yang masih terasa hangat. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungku berdebar sangat kencang sampai aku yakin detak jantungku menggema di telingaku.

"Uhm....maaf Gaara, aku....menciummu tiba-tiba," kata Uzumaki akhirnya bersuara kembali. Aku menggeleng. Aku tak merasa keberatan. Semuanya....terasa benar.

Aku hanya bisa diam saat Uzumaki mengelus pipiku perlahan di setiap sisi dengan kedua tangannya. Aku memandangnya dengan wajah yang sangat panas. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa dan bagaimana di saat seperti ini.

Aku menutup mataku saat aku melihat wajah Uzumaki mendekat.

Uzumaki Naruto....kenapa kau membuatku merasa aneh seperti ini?

***

Naruto POV

Aku mendesah saat akhirnya aku dan Gaara mencapai sebuah kamar di penginapan di desa. Ya, akhirnya setelah terjebak badai salju selama beberapa jam akhirnya kami bisa bebas dan berhasil menemukan desa ini.

Untunglah kami masih hidup dan tidak mati beku....ya...ya....aku tahu, aku mencium Gaara agar....kami bisa merasa lebih hangat.....namun yah....aku senang Gaara tidak keberatan.....atau malah ia menikmatinya? He...hei yang benar saja!?

Aku menoleh pada Gaara yang berdiri tak jauh dariku. Ia sedang memandangi kamar ini. Kamar penginapan yang kami sewa memang agak kecil dan sekamar berdua. Hei! Ini keputusan Gaara tahu! Ia bilang karena ia tidak tidur ia tidak benar-benar membutuhkan kamar jadi aku bisa berbagi dengannya.

Aku berusaha menghapus pikiran nakal yang hinggap di kepalaku dan menaruh ranselku di lantai dan menjatuhkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Aku baru menyadari kalau sekujur tubuhku terasa sakit, tentu saja! Aku terluka saat bertarung tadi! Mana mungkin tidak terasa sakit!

Setelah merasakan otot-ototku sedikit menjadi lebih rileks, aku menoleh ke belakang dan sadar kalau Gaara masih berdiri tidak bergerak dari tempatnya tadi. Aku sedikit mendelik padanya, tak percaya kalau ia bisa begitu "diam" berdiri di tempat yang sama untuk waktu yang lama tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia sedang memandang ke bawah dan kadang memandang sekitar namun kemudian akhirnya ia sadar kalau aku memandanginya.

Aku bisa melihat pipinya kembali bersemu merah. Aku bisa merasakan pipiku terasa menghangat. Namun, segera kuenyahkan perasaan deg-degan di hatiku.

"Gaara, ayo kemarilah," kataku merasa tidak enak ia tampak tidak senang dengan keberadaanku di sini. Atau justru ia merasa kaku?

Entahlah....aku tidak begitu mengerti jalan pikirannya.

Aku melihat keraguan di wajah Gaara, namun akhirnya ia mendekatiku dan duduk di ujung tempat tidur.

Kurasa ia masih belum terbiasa denganku, maksudku, ia selalu sendiri. Mungkin ia masih belum terbiasa sampai sekarang untuk bersikap bila ada orang lain di sampingnya.

Ya, mungkin saja kan?

***

Gaara POV

Aku melipat kakiku dan menggosok tanganku. Seperti yang kukira. Di luar sangat dingin. Namun hari sudah gelap, aku merasa tak enak hanya diam di kamar saja dan mempehatikan Uzumaki yang sedang tertidur.

Aku meraih dan meraba dadaku. Detak jantungku masih terasa cepat. Semua ini terasa aneh. Semenjak ujian chuunin aku berubah total. Selain karena Shukaku tidak mengontrol diriku lagi seenaknya namun rasanya aku selalu diserang berbagai macam perasaan yang membingungkan terutama bila ada Uzumaki di dekatku.

Ia sangat aneh bagiku. Ia tidak takut padaku, ia tidak menjaga jarak padaku, ia tidak bersikap hati-hati padaku dan ia....terasa sangat dekat. Selama ini rasanya aku selalu mencoba untuk mengejar semuanya dari belakang, aku mencoba berlari sekuat yang kubisa namun aku selalu tertinggal di belakang, sendirian. Tak ada yang menungguku, tak ada yang peduli padaku. Aku hanya bisa mengulurkan tangan dan hanya angin kosong yang menyambutku. Namun, Uzumaki berbeda. Aku melihatnya dekat dan ia meraih tanganku dan mengajakku lari bersamanya untuk mengejar yang lainnya.

Aku menatap telapak tangan kananku. Aku ingat saat Uzumaki menggenggam tanganku dan juga saat ia menarikku yang hampir terjatuh dari kapal.

Ia ada di dekatku, aku merasa senang. Selain dia tak ada yang berani mendekatiku. Mereka semua jauh dan aku selalu sendiri.

Tapi, setidaknya sekarang tidak kan? Ada Uzumaki di sisiku sekarang.

Ah!

Aku belum minta maaf padanya atas perbuatanku yang jahat saat ujian chuunin! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa!

Secara spontan aku segera menerjang masuk ke kamar melalui jendela. Namun, sadar betapa bodohnya aku karena begitu berisik padahal Uzumaki sedang tertidur.

Aku langsung terhenti saat melihat matanya terbuka.

AH! AKU MEMBANGUNKANNYA! BAGAIMANA INI!?

Aku melihat matanya yang setengah terbuka. Ia sempat terdiam beberapa saat sampai ia mengucek-ngucek matanya dan bangun.

"Uhm...jam berapa ini?"

Aku segera melirik jam, meski gelap karena lampu dimatikan namun aku bisa melihat jarum jam menunnjukkan pukul tengah malam.

"Jam 12 malam," kataku pelan, merasa bersalah sudah membangunkannya dari tidurnya yang lelap.

"Hah!? Jam 12 malam!?" jerit Uzumaki dan lari melihat keluar jendela untuk memastikan langit yang masih gelap. Aku nyaris tertawa melihat wajanya yang lucu dan kebingungan sesaat. Ia kemudian menolehku dan ikut tertawa bersamaku.

Tertawa, kukira aku lupa bagaimana caranya tertawa....

"Ternyata kau memang manis saat tertawa."

Aku terkejut dan berhenti tertawa saat medengar kata itu. Aku menatap Uzumaki yang menatapku dengan wajah senang namun aku bisa melihat warna merah di pipinya.

A....apa yang ia maksud dengan manis?

A...aku manis?

Aku menyentuh pipiku, apakah aku manis? Tidak mungkin. Seorang Sabaku no Gaara itu manis?

Aku merasa ragu namun entah mengapa aku yakin apa yang ia katakan. Aku manis?

"Bukankah aku menyeramkan?" tanyaku tanpa sadar. Ya itu benar, aku menyeramkan kan? Karena itu tidak ada orang yang berani mendekatiku. Sebaliknya, Uzumaki sangat mempesona. Ia memiliki rambut pirang dan mata biru. kulitnya pun sedikit terbakar matahari, bentuk cakar di pipinya pun unik. Kalau aku? Rambutku merah seperti darah, kulitku pucat seperti zombie, mataku pun memiliki lingkar hitam karena tidak pernah tidur, tattoo di dahiku pun aneh serta aku tidak punya alis.

Aku manis? Yang tepat aku mengerikan kan?

Tanpa kusadari Uzumaii sudah mendekatiku dan mengangkat daguku agar aku bertemu pandang dengannya. Ia melihatku sambil tersenyum sehingga membuatku kehilangan kata-kata. Aku merasakan wajahku menghangat seiring dengan wajah Uzumaki yang juga ikut memerah.

"Kau....yah....kau manis lho....," aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan saat ia mengatakannya dengan nada yang tegang. Namun ia tampak meneguhkan hatinya dan menarik daguku lebih tinggi sebelum kemudian ia mengecup bibirku kembali untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Namun aku merasa dadaku berdebar keras dengan ritme yang berbeda dari biasanya. Aku...aku takut! Kenapa Uzumaki menciumku lagi tanpa alasan? Apa ini hanya seperti permainan baginya?

Aku mendorongnya keras sampai Uzumaki jatuh ke lantai. Aku menggosok bibirku dengan punggung tanganku dan memandangnya dilantai. Ia tampak kaget dan kecewa. Namun aku kaget ketika merasakan pipiku basah.

Eh...aku menangis?

"Ga...Gaara, jangan menangis...bukan sebenarnya...aku," namun aku segera berbalik dan bersiap untuk berlari. Tapi sebelum aku bisa pergi jauh, aku merasakan sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangku dan membuatku hilang keseimbangan kemudian aku jatuh.

"Maaf Gaara, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu takut," aku membuka mataku karena heran bagaimana aku bisa jatuh tapi tidak terasa sakit – padahal seluruh pasirku sudah basah oleh salju tak tersisa. Aku sadar kalau Uzumaki melindungiku dari lantai dengan lengannya dan ia melinduni kepalaku dengan tangan yang satunya.

Aku memandang matanya, aku ingin tahu ada apa dengannya. Tidak, aku ingin tahu ada apa dengan diriku. Kenapa aku merasa nyaman bersama Uzumaki namun bisa merasa takut pada saat yang sama?

Aku melihat mata Naruto yang memandangku dengan tatapan yang aneh. Aku tak athu apa yang ada di pikirannya terlebih dadaku kembali berdetak kencang karena posisi kami sekarang. Ia ada begitu dekat rasanya sama saat ia memelukku.

Uzumaki melepaskan lengannya padaku dan membantuku berdiri. Kini aku melihat matanya yang sendu.

"Maaf, aku memaksamu...aku tidak bermaksud, yah kau tahu...aku merasa pusing dengan semua ini....rasanya...ah...aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya....."

Aku hanya diam dan memandangnya bingung. Aku tak mengerti apa yang ia coba katakan padaku.

"Begini, Gaara, aku....," Uzumaki meraih pundakku dan menggenggamnya sedikit saat matanya memandang mataku.

"Aku....suka padamu."

***

Naruto POV

"Aku...suka padamu."

Akhirnya aku berhasil mengatakannya dan tidak sepenuhnya kaget saat jantungku berdebar benar-benar sangat kencang sampai membuat dadaku sakit. Aku merasa bingung dan sejenak tak yakin dengan apa yang kukatakan.

Aku melihat Gaara di depanku, kedua tanganku menggenggam pundaknya – agar ia tidak lari lagi. Aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdebar keras dan aku ingin sekali memeluknya, menciumnya, menyentuhnya dan berada dengan dirinya selamanya.

Perasaan ini sangat aneh, aku belum pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Berada di sisi Gaara membuatku merasa dibutuhkan. Aku ingin selalu bersamanya, aku senang melihat ia tersenyum – dan ia sungguh sangat MANIS dan IMUT saat tersenyum – dan aku merasa sakit bila ia sedih.

Ini aneh kan? Ayolah, aku tidak merasakan hal ini pada Sakura. Aku bersama Sakura, aku sadar aku hanya ingin mendapat perhatiannya dan mengecup bibirnya sekali. Tapi dengan Gaara, aku....ingin bersama dengannya selamanya.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bila aku hidup tanpanya – oh ya, memang terdengar seperti menga-ada-ada. Tapi aku merasa ketika aku bersamanya aku merasa lebih hidup. Aku benar-benar ingin terus bersamanya dan menjadikan ia milikku seorang.

Dan, aku kembali terbangun dari lamunanku ketika aku mendengar isak tangis. Aku terkejut melihat Gaara yang sudah berlinang air mata. Aku merasa dadaku ditusuk dan rasa sakitnya membuat tubuhku bergetar.

Bodoh Naruto! Lihat! Kau membuat Gaara menangis lagi!

"Ah! Gaara! Maafkan aku....bukan...anu....aku tidak bermaksud....," aku mengutuk diriku dalam hati karena tidak bisa berbicara dengan lancar. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya takut atapun sedih. Apa ia tidak merasakan hal yang sama padaku? Apa ia hanya mengganggapku sebagai "orang yang berharga" dan tidak lebih?

Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa berada bersamanya lagi? Apa ia akan membenciku. Sungguh aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku kalau aku tak bisa berada di sampingnya lagi.

"Bukan, aku menangis...karena....," aku hanya diam melihat senyum simpul terpulas di bibir Gaara meski air matanya masih mengalir. Ia terlihat...bahagia.

Mau tak mau aku jadi ikut tersenyum. Dan kami mulai tertawa. Aku sudah lupa kapan aku tertawa bahagia dan tidak dengan begitu "keras". Aku tertawa bersama Gaara dan aku senang melihat ia bahagia.

"Anu....tapi...apa kau benar-benar suka padaku?"

Aku memandangnya dengan wajah sedikit kecewa karena ia tampaknya meragukan perasaanku, namun aku terkejut melihat wajahnya yang kembali sedih dan penuh keraguan. Bagimana ia bisa berubah emosi secepat ini?

Mungkin, ia masih belum terbiasa dengan emosi dalam dirinya?

"Baiklah, akan kukatakan sekali lagi," kataku merasa sedikit marah karena aku harus mengulagi kata-kata 'itu' sekali lagi.

Aku mendekati Gaara dan menyentuh pipinya dengan tangan kananku dan meraih tangannya yang tergantung di dadanya dengan tangan kiriku. Ah, aku suka berada dekat dengannya. Harum wanginya, pantulan diriku di matanya, ekspresinya, semuanya benar-benar.....

**_Deg!_**

Gaara, aku ingin bersamamu selamanya, bagaimana caranya aku menyatakan perasaanku yang meluap-luap ini?

**_Deg!_**

Aku ingin kau jadi milikku selamanya.

**_Deg!_**

"Gaara, aku cinta padamu, sangat cinta padamu."

***

Gaara POV

Aku memandang Uzu....oh...maksudku Naruto yang berjalan di sebelahku. Ia melihat sekeliling dengan matanya yang biru. Jantungku berdebar seiring aku menyadari kalau ia sangatlah menawan. Dan latar belakang salju di sekitarnya justru membuatnya terlihat semakin mempesona!

Akh! Apa yang aku pikirkan! Sekarang aku harus serius dalam misi! Aku harus menemukan buronan-buronan itu sebelum mereka membuat masalah.

"Ne...Gaara."

Aku menoleh dan melihat Naruto yang tersenyum padaku, namun firasatku mengatakan kalau ia mempunya rencana yang....ah....entahlah....

"Coba kalau kita bisa kencan ya....," kata Naruto lalu ia meraih tanganku. Aku sedikit terkejut namun menahan diri untuk tidak menepisnya. Ia kemudian memandangku dan tersenyum hangat.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum balik dan mengangguk. Alangkah senangnya kalau kami bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama tanpa harus terbebani misi yang berat seperti ini.

"Ah, baju yang kupinjamkan padamu memang terlalu besar ya?" kata Naruto sambil memicingkan mata pada sweater dan celana hitam yang kupakai yang sebenarnya adalah milik Naruto. Ya, karena ranselku hilang, maka aku meminjam baju Naruto karena bajuku yang biasa kupakai banyak sobekan karena pertarungan kemarin – jarang-jarang aku terluka sampai tidak memikirkan baju cadangan.

Aku merasa tidak enak dan malu saat Naruto memandangiku seperti itu. Nampaknya, ia segera sadar apa yang ia lakukan membuatku merasa tidak nyaman dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke pepohonan cemara yang ada di sekitar kami.

Aku segera menghela napas lega, aku senang kami sekarang sedang berada di dalam hutan jadi tak ada yang melihat kami. Meski memang berada di hutan berdua saja membuatku sedikit tegang namun rasanya karena aku bersama Naruto, meski tegang aku tahu semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Namun, aku terkejut ketika menyadari tiba-tiba muncul banyak hawa keberadaan mencurigakan di sekitarku. Naruto pun tampaknya merasakan hal yang sama dan segera menarik tanganku untuk tidak berada jauh darinya. Ya, aku nyaris lupa kalau pasirku tak ada di sini. Tanpa pasir, aku benar-benar tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Tenang Gaara, aku berjanji akan melindungimu," kata Naruto membuatku tersentuh. Tak pernah ada orang yang mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku sebelumnya. Rasanya Naruto selalu menjadi "orang yang pertama". Ia adalah orang yang pertama bilang kalau ia akan melindungiku, ia adalah orang yang pertama menolongku dari neraka kesendirian, ia juga orang yang pertama memecahkan topengku, ia orang pertama yang menggandeng tanganku, memelukku dan menciumku.

Bisakah kami terus bersama seperti ini? Dan bisakah ia memberiku kenangan indah yang tak terlupakan yang lainnya?

***

Naruto POV

Aku memegang luka sayat diperutku dengan tang kiriku. Rasanya sekujur tubuhku sakit karena lagi-lagi si cowok berambut hijau seperti tanaman itu berhasil memojokkanku terus. Mungkin juga karena aku selalu khawatir dengan keadaan Gaara, aku sadar Gaara tidak punya skill taijustsu yang bagus. Dan bertarung dengan dua ninja sekaligus serta perhatianku terpecah pada Gaara membuatku berkali-kali hampir terbunuh.

Namun aku sangat khawatir padanya! Bagaimana bila kulit Gaara yang halus itu terluka? Ia jarangs sekali terluka dan pasti sulit untuk menahan rasa sakit. Gaara!!!

Aku menengok pada Gaara dan terkejut melihat ia tengah terpojok dekat jurang dengan badan yang penuh dengan.....es....tunggu! Tubuh Gaara membeku?!

"Wow, akhirnya ia mengeluarkan kemampuan khususnya juga," aku menoleh pada ninja gendut seperti dango. Apa? Kemampuan khusus?

"Ia menguasai ninjutsu tipe air, karena di sini daerah bersalju, bukan hal sulit untuk membekukan sesuatu di sini," katanya dengan nada meremehkan. Aku tak sanggup melihat Gaara yang nyaris membeku seluruh tubuhnya, jadi aku menerjang dan ingin menghampirinya sebelum terkena tendangan dari si ninja berambut hijau.

Aku melotot padanya namun ia hanya tersenyum sinis padaku. Aku tak punya pilihan lain kecuali untuk menghabisinya terlebih dahulu, dan si ninja gendut itu juga akan mempersulitku.

Aku segera membuat berpuluh-puluh kagebunshin dan menyerang bersamaan. Namun, si ninja gendut mengeluarkan jurus ninjutsu salju yang membuat ombak salju yang sangat tinggi dan menghabisi semua kagebunshinku sekaligus.

Aku hanya mengerang sakit ketika aku berhasil menghindari ombak salju itu namun mendarat dengan tidak baik di salju karena luka di perutku membuatku sulit bergerak.

Aku menggenggam lukaku dan bisa merasakan banyak darah mengalir di sana. Pandanganku sedikit kabur namun kucoba untuk kutahan dan aku kembali berdiri.

Aku harus....menyelamatkan Gaara.

Aku sudah berjanji padanya....

Aku merasakan energi cakra dari Kyuubi mengalir ke tubuhku dan membuat lukaku sembuh. Aku bisa melihat cakra Kyuubi yang sampai meluap keluar kulitku dan membuat semacam mantel merah. Aku sadar....entah kenapa ini berbahaya namun aku tidak memperdulikannya dan segera menyerang kedua ninja yang ada di dekatku.

Mereka sangat terkejut dan segera melawanku namun aku bergerak sangat cepat dan dengan mudah mencakar mereka.

Rasanya aku tidak bisa mengontrol apa yang kulakukan, aku pun tak ingat yang kulakukan. Semuanya hanya terjadi begitu saja, jerit, tangis, teriakan dan juga darah.

Gaara, semoga kau baik-baik saja.....

***

Gaara POV

Aku merasa kesadaran pergi menjauh, aku tidak bisa merasakan tubuhku, aku bahkan seperti merasa aku tidak memiliki tubuh, atau mungkin karena aku tidak bisa bergerak?

Aku ingat saat kunoichi itu membekukanku perlahan-lahan, rasa dingin menyerang nyaris di seluruh bagian tubuhku dan aku tidak bisa bergerak bebas, rasanya sangat dingin dan itu semua membuatku takut. Aku hanya sempat melihat Naruto sekilas sebelum akhirnya aku tidak bisa membuka mataku lagi.

Aku ingin Naruto selamat, aku ingin menolongnya, tapi kenapa aku begitu lemah?

Dan aku kemudian menyadari kalau bila aku kehilangan kesadaranku maka dengan segera Shukaku akan mengambil alih kontrol tubuhku. Ia memang akan menyerang para ninja buronan itu namun ia juga akan menyakiti Naruto!

Naruto! Tidak! Jangan sakiti dia Shukaku, aku mohon. Aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Naruto....

Aku berusaha untuk membuka mataku, namun aku merasa seperti kesadaranku ditarik semakin jauh dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Rasa khawatir ini nyaris membunuhku. Seseorang tolong beri tahu aku apa yang terjadi di luar sana.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah di dalam kegelapan ini. Aku berharap aku bisa segera terbangun dan aku ingin memeluk Naruto segera. Naruto...apa kau baik-baik saja?

_"Gaara!"_

Eh? Naruto?

_"Gaara! Bangunlah!"_

Aku merasakan tubuhku menghangat seakan ada yang menarikku keluar dari kegelapan. Aku merasa perlahan-lahan kesadaranku kembali dan aku mencoba untuk membuka mataku. Aku sedikit kaget ketika akhirnya aku bisa membuka mataku dan melihat Naruto ada dekat denganku dan memandangku dengan mata yang dipenuhi air mata.

"GAARA! AKU KIRA KAMU TIDAK AKAN BANGUN LAGI!"

Kalau aku sudah meraih kekuatanku kembali, aku ingin sekali menutup telingaku karena Naruto teriak keras sekali sampai membuat kepalaku sakit. Namun, karena tubuhku masih lemas aku cuma bisa diam tanpa bisa menutup telingaku.

Aku sadar kalau aku berada di sebuah danau yang permukaan esnya sudah retak dan akmi berada dalam air.

Oh...tidak heran aku merasa dingin....

Hei! Tunggu dulu! Aku kan tidak bisa berenang!?

Aku meraih Naruto karena takut namun aku sadar kalau Naruto mensupport tubuhku sepenuhnya sehingga aku tidak tenggelam. Aku merasakan beberapa bagian tubuhku, seperti tangan, kaki dan pinggangku masih terasa kaku dan dingin.

"Tunggu dulu, kita harus mencairkan esnya dulu Gaara, selain di sini aku tidak punya pilihan lain, desa terlalu jauh," kata Naruto dengan badan gemetar luar biasa. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, ia ikut terjun ke danau yang airnya sangat dingin seperti batu es hanya untuk membantuku mencairkan bagian tubuhku yang masih membeku?

Aku menyentuh kulit Naruto yang sangat dingin. Ia sudah berapa lama menjagaku di sini? Apa yang terjadi dengan ketiga buronan itu? Apakah Shukaku sempat keluar dan menyakitinya?

Namun, aku hanya tetap diam dan mengalungkan tanganku kepadanya, meski danau ini sangat dingin dan membuat badanku serasa mati rasa, namun.....Naruto ada di sisiku dan aku merasa sangat hangat.....

***

Naruto POV

Aku mendengus menatap atap rumah sakit. Akhirnya dengan suatu mukjizat – ini benar-benar mukjizat – aku dan Gaara berhasil menyelesaikan misi dan kembali ke Sunagakure. Ya Tuhan, kami nyaris saja mati di sana. Aku ingat saat melawan para buronan itu sekujur tubuhku terasa terbakar karena cakra Kyuubi memiliki efek samping yang berbahaya, kemudian Gaara pingsan dan Shukaku keluar dan sempat mengamuk. Aku nyaris mati saat membangunkan Gaara, meski akhirnya aku berhasil membangunkannya dengan.....uh....menciumnya.....

Ya ya, lewati bagian itu, setelah merawat Gaara beberapa hari di desa, kami pun pulang dan bisa sampai di Sunagakure dengan selamat. Aku harus mampir ke Suna terlebih dahulu untuk menyerahkan laporan, namun akhirnya badanku sudah sampai batasnya dan pingsan di depan gerbang.

"Uh....Naruto?" aku menoleh ke samping dan melihat Gaara yang terbaring di ranjang di sampingku. Ya, lucu sekali melihat kami di tempatkan di kamar yang sama dan bersebelahan. Tapi aku senang sih, itu artinya aku masih bisa melewatkan sedikit waktu dengan Gaara sebelum aku pulang ke Konoha.

Pulang......aku mendesah, aku tidak ingin pulang, aku ingin bersama Gaara tapi aku tetap harus pulang....

"Kapan kau akan pulang?" tanya Gaara menatapku dalam. Aku tersenyum padanya, aku tidak ingin terlihat sedih. "Kata ninja medis yang merawatku sih, aku bisa keluar 3 hari lagi, jadi.....masih ada 3 hari lagi," jawabku.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke atap. Aku memaksa tubuhku untuk bangun meski tubuhku menjerit namun aku sudah terbiasa menahan rasa sakit. Gaara menatapku khawatir namun terdiam saat aku menghampirinya dan duduk di ranjang yang sama dengannya. Ranjangnya memang sempit tapi tubuh kami berdua memang kecil jadi cukup. Aku berbaring dan tersenyum pada Gaara. Aku ingin melewati waktu sebanyak mungkin dengannya.

Gaara pun tampaknya memiliki perasaan yang sama, ia segera mendekatiku dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku. Aku merangkulnya, merasa senang dan perlahan tertidur....

Eits! Gaara kan tidak tidur, masa' aku tidur, tidak adil dong.

"Hei, Gaara," kataku memanggilnya, ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan aku mencuri kesempatan itu dan mencuri cium bibirnya yang manis. Aku segera menarik kepalaku kembali dan nyaris tertawa melihat Gaara yang shock. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum dan menciumku balik, ciuman malu-malu yang membuatku tersenyum dalam ciumannya.

"Aku cinta padamu, Gaara."

***

Gaara POV

Aku melihat Naruto yang ada di depanku, akhirnya ia akan pulang ke Konoha. Aku sangat sedih, aku ingin ia berada bersamaku seterusnya, namun aku tahu ia harus pulang.

"Jaga diri baik-baik ya, Gaara," kata Naruto dengan senyum cerah khasnya. Aku membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Uh....," aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin kukatakan.

"Jangan membiarkan seseorang menyentuhmu seperti aku menyentuhmu."

Aku kaget dan menatap Naruto yang menatapku tajam. Aku kemudian sadar apa yang ia maksud.

"Aku jarang disentuh orang," kataku, memang itu kan kenyataannya?

Naruto tampak puas dan tersenyum lega. "Kamu juga, jangan....jangan bersama orang lain selain aku," kataku merasa bingung dengan apa yang kukatakan namun kurasa Naruto mengerti maksudnya. "Tenanglah, tidak akan, tak ada orang lain sepertimu Gaara," katanya dan ia mengecup dahiku.

Aku kaget dan segera menoleh ke penjaga gerbang yang tampaknya pura-pura tidak melihat – aku bisa melihat mereka berkeringat tegang. Aku hanya menghela napas.

Yah, tidak apa-apa kan bila orang tahu kalau aku juga bisa dicintai?

Naruto menggenggam kedua tanganku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Sudah waktunya untuk pergi, namun aku tahu ia masih ingin bersamaku. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Ya, aku harus pergi Gaara, sudah ya," katanya dan melepas genggaman tangannya dengan berat hati dan berbalik pergi.

Ia menoleh padaku sebelum akhirnya berlari ke padang pasir yang luas. Aku hanya berdiri melihatnya sampai ia tidak terlihat lagi.

Naruto....adalah pacarku.....aku yakin kami akan bertemu sebentar lagi....

Ya, dan aku senang karena ternyata aku tidak lagi sendiri.

END

* * *

Ending aneh dengan karakter yang super OOC, sudahlah..... jangan ada yg komplain tentang OOC karakter dong, kan udah kuperingatin dari awal kalau ini tuh emang OOC =.="


End file.
